


* Despite Everything, its Chisk you.

by Gelasia_Kidd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Amnesia, Body Dysphoria, Chisk has Fatal Clumsiness, Chisk the DISCOMFORT child, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Everything Feels Wrong, Flowey Redemption, Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Most the Routes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Has Issues, Toriel is Confused, Tsundere Flowey, character fusion, discomfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd
Summary: "Something is wrong... Too tall, too old. What happened? Where is this? Why is everything.. so uncomfortable..?"
A strange mix of fallen children wakes in place of Frisk in the Underground. But this fusion creates an awkward sense of uselessness.
Can they even help? Will they even want to?
Attempting to follow the same paths as their predecessors may well be impossible.. but what else is there to do, but move forward?
* ... Knowing this is the only way to go, fills you with DISCOMFORT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far I'll get, or when I'll update, but this is my view on Chisk. Will answer questions if asked.

Cinnamon eyes fluttered open, lashes thick with unfallen tears. The blue sky above held no peace for them, and their muscles ached with a smothering feeling they couldn’t quite place. Carefully, the hands laying across their sweater clad chest slipped off onto the ground below them. The ground seemed bristled, with bits of gently soft places, almost like silk.

  
  


Hands pressed into the ground to lift themselves up, and standing, they brushed the debris off their hands on their worn pants. Their eyes drifted to their appearance, taking in their ombre gradient sweater, their lengthy, long legs. The hands with fingers that were too long, and too slim.

  
  


The very sensation of their body felt wrong to them, like it wasn’t theirs. Too old, maybe. Too tall. And as they tried to recall their past there was only the scent of ash and tears. Their memories of their name was simply blurred letters, in an overlapping manner such as a old manual keyboard would make if the paper was wrongly aligned on the next row.

  
  


And only some of the letters survived this destruction-  _ “Chisk” _ , they told themselves. It was as close an identity as it could get, but it wasn’t theirs. They didn’t know if it ever would be, or if they were really a person at all, not simply a thing.

  
  


But warily, they stepped out of the flower patch they had found themselves in, and with slightly wobbly steps, like a newborn foal, they slipped into the impending darkness framed by two pillars and a slate with ancient runes from times long ago.

  
  


Weighty body, and drowned in a tense anticipation, they awkwardly took a step, before looking behind them to say “goodbye” to the first place they had known. 

  
  


This journey...this future… filled them with  **DISCOMFORT** .

  
  


But they kept moving forward, one hand braced against the wall so their shaking legs wouldn’t give out. That was all they could do, after all. There was no way back, and there was no real desire to stay lost in that room. The flowers, though beautiful, were simple things, and one could not sustain themselves in flowers alone.

  
  


Still, the simplicity of flowers seemed far less daunting than the deepening shadows in this tunnel. Even in this darkness, the murky purple seemed to bruise itself across their cinnamon gaze. They felt they could grow tired of purple quite easily, if this was all they were to know.

 

The relief when the tunnel opened to a lit cavern, with a grass covered hill, was almost able to be tasted. Another simple flower then, yes? But the feeling of dread creeping down their back became a shrill alarm as the flower turned to look at them.

  
  


“Hi! I’m Flowey the -  _ huh..? _ ” The flower, Flowey, shook itself, as it craned its head up towards them. The height difference disturbed them as well, and so Chisk slowly slipped to their knees, feet splayed on either side. This height felt a bit more natural, despite the rocks digging into their knees.

  
  


“Mm..” Chisk hummed in a discomfited contemplation. “I..should _know_ you..?” They trailed off, watching those black, small eyes that seemed to give them a penetrating stare. Images flashed through their mind, too fast to catch. _Horrifying_ _demons_ , **_thorny_** **vines** , **_l ~~oad file 3,~~_** _death_ , **heartbreak** and deep grief and a **_bitter, lost anger._** _Two furr ~~ed arm **s wra** pped arou~~nd.. _Who _?_

  
  


The images faded, and Chisk stood as if in a delirious daze. 

  
  


“Ahh..? Don’t I have something.. Better to do? No..” Their form wavered in a tremor as the  **DISCOMFORT** wrecked through their SOUL and body, and they put the heel of their palm against their head as blackness creased in their gaze. 

  
  


Flowey didn’t do a thing, as their SOUL popped out on it’s own, with it being a brown, tired color of dead leaves. Chisk fell backwards, and stunned, Flowey could only watch as they hit their head in a fatal blow.

  
  


Chisk opened their eyes, and looked up at the blue sky above the field of flowers, the echos of a headache piercing the back of their skull. A little quicker now, they sat up, and in dismay turned their gaze to look at the pillars framing the dark tunnel again.

  
  


And they were filled with  **DISCOMFORT.**

 


End file.
